


Mine

by ForFucksSakeJim



Series: 3 Word Challenges [9]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Possessive Spock, the grand return of general put'a
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29135397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFucksSakeJim/pseuds/ForFucksSakeJim
Summary: Spock is possessive and Jim loves it
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: 3 Word Challenges [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129199
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> part of my 3 word challenge; golden, during, finger

“I did not like the way the admiral was staring at you.” Spock spoke once they were in the privacy of their rooms. The window let in the brilliant red sunlight from the planet's star.

Jim couldn’t help but let out a chuckle, “I couldn’t tell.” He replied. It was obvious, the way the admiral kept creeping closer and closer to Jim during the party they had attended. 

“General Put’a needs to be reminded of who you belong to.” Jim’s eyes grew hooded, he never knew just how much Spock’s possessiveness would turn him on. Spock’s arms wrapping around him, his body radiating warmth as Jim leaned back. Spock erection pronounced in the curve of his back as he rutted against him. 

“And who…” Jim spoke, moaning out as Spock’s hands traveled down to undo his pants, “Who do I belong to?” he asked, very well knowing the answer.

“Me.” Spock growled as his body became flush against Jim’s back. The older man all but engulfing him as they moved the few extra feet to the bed. Jim loved rough floor sex as much as the next person but with his feet aching the way they were he much preferred the bed. 

With Spock this pent up, preparation was quick, and Jim was never one to say no to it. Spock’s finger found his entrance with ease as he pushed in and Jim’s eye rolled to the back of his head. Spock quickly found that sweet spot inside of his pussy that made him wet. Spock’s free hand tanged in Jim’s golden hair as he pulled him back. Soft electric kisses making their way up Jim’s neck and stopped at his ear, “You would be wise to remember you are mine.” Spock said and Jim nodded his head, “All mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> come bother me on tumblr @ forfuckssakejim


End file.
